


Coffee and a Bagel

by nsahmed87 (purpleunicorn010101)



Category: Katara - Fandom, Suki - Fandom, Zuko - Fandom, zutara - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunicorn010101/pseuds/nsahmed87
Summary: Katara works hard at a diner to pay for college. She has no time for guys, until one day a certain brooding guy walks in........





	Coffee and a Bagel

Coffee and a Bagel

Katara walked through the kitchen as she wound her long, thick brown hair into a ponytail. She was already 5 minutes late for her shift.

‘Hey, Kat!! Sleeping in a little late?’

‘Yeah, sorry Suki. Had a term paper to complete last night. Took longer than I thought.’

Suki shook her head at her friend’s dedication to educating herself and handed her over a couple of dish-loaded trays.

‘Please, take them to tables 7 and 12. I seriously need a break right now. Pretty please??’

Katara relented by taking and delivering them to the demanding customers. She served plates of burgers and fries and steaks when she felt a tingle go down her spine. As she looked in the direction of said incoming tingles, her pupils dilated, and her breathing quickened along with her heartbeat.

A brooding man sat in one of the booths. He was easily one of the best-looking guys Katara had ever seen, even with burn-scarred flesh. He had pale, porcelain skin which should have suited any Oriental woman, but it still gave him a masculine appeal. He wore a white t-shirt with a black motorcycle jacket and ripped jeans, complete with black boots. His eyes, oh lord, his eyes. They were a molten hazel-gold surrounded by long lashes. Those eyes now burned through her as they perused her form.

_Wow!! Whammies overload._

‘Hey, Kat, do you have-Oh, whoa!! Get a glimpse of that!!!!’

‘Shh, Suki!! Not so loud!!’

‘It’s a diner, Katara. Do you think anyone can hear us?’

Katara broke eye contact with him as she turned away to collect orders from the kitchen. She was trying to shake off the aftereffects of that wordless encounter. _It’s not like I have never seen attractive guys before. I have dated one. Not that it ended well. The sex was a little above average but not mind-blowing. Wait!! Why am I thinking of sex right now??_

‘I bet you’re having dirrrty thoughts!!!’

Suki singsonged in her ear while Katara swatted her away. She was putting candles on a birthday cake for one of the customers and smirking at her friend simultaneously.

‘Oh, C’mon Kitty Kat. How long has it been since you’ve gotten down and dirty?? And speaking of, Sparky in the booth’s been giving you the eyes. Dude, if someone looked at me like that, I would’ve been….’

‘Yeah, spare me the details. I do not wanna know….’

‘Look, Kat. You’ve been working on autopilot because you need the cash. I get it, totally. But you need to have fun and let loose every once in a while. Unwind that gorgeous hair.’

She mulled it over, her blue eyes scanning the diner and spotting the object of her newly formed lust. She and Suki were the only ones there as waitresses and busboys were running around refilling ketchup bottles and saltshakers, serving meals and clearing tables. She turned to Suki with a wink.

‘Suk, I’m taking a break.’

‘I gotcha. Have a blast!!’

She knew somehow, he would be looking for her, so she stood at the kitchen door. As his eyes met hers again, she smiled saucily and motioned her index finger at him with invitation. He got up gracefully and steadily walked towards her.

Following her silently through the kitchen and into the empty alleyway behind. She turned towards him and found his eyes going studying her.

‘The name’s Katara.’

‘I know. It’s on your name tag. Name’s Zuko.’

He grabbed her face and firmly planted his lips on hers. She gasped at the suddenness, but the contact left her breathless. He took his time learning the shape of her lips and exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue seeking hers. She felt light-headed and at the same time, sensations were uncurling in the pit of her stomach and travelling to every sensitive part of her body.

She moaned and fisted his hair in her hands as she wrapped herself around him, kissing him back in earnest.

_‘Stars and explosions. Those descriptions had merit, apparently.’_

He had her against the wall now, his arms tightly circling her waist. She lifted a leg against his hip and his hand grabbed under her thigh to wrap it around his lean hip. His mouth was running down the column of her throat, while a hand caressed up her side to slide through and grip her hair, fingertips gently drumming her scalp. Her hair had come loose at some point, but she was beyond caring.

_‘Wait, this is going too fast. Oh, it feels unbelievable!! I hate to stop but..’_

She gently untangled her lips from his and pushed against his chest. He looked at blazing blue eyes, his molten hazel equally fiery. He let her go reluctantly but it seemed he could not bear separating from her skin. His hands played with one of her askew locks.

‘This is a bit too fast for me. I know I made a move first but….’

He shushed her gently and cupped her cheek.

‘No pressure, Katara. Finish your shift. I’ll wait for you.’

She nodded and left him there standing alone. She walked back inside and fixed her hair while mulling over what just happened. It really was quite unbelievable. She was the serious and studious type. She’s had boyfriends before, but they have never made her feel the ground shake beneath her. Granted, they were not doing much talking but it felt like they were communicating all the same. He kissed her hard and long as well as slow and sweet like he had all the time in the world. It was like he knew how she liked to be kissed, even before she did. She felt her lips, still sensitive from his ministrations, when Suki popped in.

‘Kat, you’re a mess. The good kind. That fun, was it?’

She just looked at her friend and did not say a word. Suki smirked as if to say ‘I told you so’ and flounced off in her typical fashion. Katara sighed and went back to finish her shift.

_Later that night…_

It was a Friday which is why Katara chose a long shift as the weekend was looming and she really needed time off. She waved goodbye to her fellow waitresses and walked towards the parking lot. As she had already known, he was there on his bike with an extra helmet. She wavered for a minute, uncertain of herself. She was stepping into the unknown, never having done something this crazy. Her usual rationale went out the window when his eyes beckoned hers. She went towards him as if pulled by a magnet and swung her legs up behind him. He gently put the helmet on her head and adjusted the straps while stealing a quick kiss. Then the motorbike roared to life as she locked her arms around his waist, her heart going a mile a minute.

Soon, they reached a motel and how they checked into a room was a blur as Katara could only feel him around her senses. Zuko had one arm around her as he opened the door and the minute it was closed, he had her against it. He was kissing her in earnest as he unbuttoned her uniform slowly while she ran her hands over his face, gripping his hair and then slid down to his chest. She marveled at the hard ridges of muscles and yet the silky smoothness of his skin. 

_This feels beyond good. Words simply cannot express this moment._

Zuko’s lips ran over the column of her throat, nipping at her pulse point while his hands dug inside her now-unbuttoned uniform to gently squeeze her breasts. She moaned and gripped his shoulders in return while his mouth kissed down and over her collar bone. She helped him out of his jacket and nearly tore his t-shirt in her hurry to feel the smoothness of his skin. His hands glided inside her skimpy bra cups overflowing with her generously sized mounds and dug them out. He weighed them tenderly on his hands and then mashed them together, licking and sucking both her nipples simultaneously. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and she pulled his face up to mash her mouth on his. He returned her vigor as his hands travelled lower and slid under her skirt. He suddenly turned her around so that her front was against the door while his fingers rubbed against her wetness. The other shaped her breast and lightly pinched her nipple.

Katara gasped at the sensation of his fingers sliding in and out of her wetness. His mouth was at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She reached backwards to rub her hand against his hard length, for which he rewarded her with a growl. Emboldened, she turned around to unzip him and gripped his shaft, her fingers pulling foreskin at the yip. She could already feel his pre-cum on her fingers. She put said finger in her mouth and licked it while maintaining eye contact with him. Then she turned him around and got on her knees. Gripping his hips, she licked the head and then slowly put all of his length in her mouth and continued sucking on him like a piece of candy she has always wanted to try out.

Zuko groaned at this never-felt-before sensation which wiped away all his past conquests. Sure, he’s had lays averaging between good to mediocre, but this blew all the others out of the water. He looked at the brown-haired, caramel skinned beauty on her knees before him. She was just unbelievable. A dream he did not want to wake up from.

She caught his attention the moment he entered the diner for a quick cup of coffee before the road. His thoughts of the next destination flew out of his head at the sight of her. They did not exchange any words but their connection, from the moment their eyes met, was beyond intense. He could tell she was not used to this sort of thing. She looked serious and earnest which was not his type at all. He watched her drink in the historic documentary showing on the flat-screen television. It was unusual as most girls her age cared about their looks or landing a man. She really was different. And, oh lord, that body!!

‘Unnhnnn!! Katara!!’

‘Mmmm…’

He grasped her shoulders to get her up and in a quick motion, pushed her on to the bed. She was a vision, her uniform unbuttoned and her breasts uncovered by her bra. He pulled it off her and then proceeded to kiss and nip his way down her body. She raised herself on her elbows to watch his ministration and gasped as he threaded his fingers through the sides of her panties and swiftly pulled them down. He watched her in turn while his mouth sought her taste eagerly. He licked the opening of her folds while pressing a thumb to her clitoris. She gripped his hair as he balanced her thighs on his shoulders and proceeded to plunge his tongue in and out of her wetness while squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples.

A wave was building inside of her and soon it crashed and he licked her folds while his fingers slid in and out of her. He moved forward then so he could watch her beautiful blue eyes when he plunged inside her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him as he then started a pounding rhythm, slow and fast, completely withdrawing and then suddenly plunging in to her welcoming core.

Katara thrashed her head in ecstasy, moaning his name. He swallowed her pleasured screams with his mouth as his tongue dueled with hers while still pumping in and out of her core. They both orgasmed simultaneously soon after. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Zuko’s last thought before succumbing to sleep was that he could get used to this.

_In the morning…._

Zuko woke up to the cars honking outside and opened his eyes further to see the morning light seeping in. He felt around the bed for the warm, gorgeous body that spoiled him for others. He looked around for any sign of Katara and found his clothes and shoes neatly stacked.

_A girl running out on me. This is a first._

Zuko smiled, both happy and sad, as he would never forget this experience with her and might not see her ever again. His eyes rested on the night stand where a steaming cup of coffee and a bagel waited. There was a note next to it. He ignored the mug as he read the note:

‘Hey Zuko,

Good morning. I had to run. Have a few more urgent things to do today. I have never had a one-night stand but I’m aware of the rules. Words fail me to describe this out-of-the-world experience. Maybe it was just another night for you but I will always remember it. We could be/have been something special together. On the extremely off chance that you do want to see me again, here’s my number: 18xx-xxx—xxx. (she does give him a number, but I don’t feel like making it up.)

Katara.

P.S.- Enjoy the coffee and bagel. My treat.’

He felt elated as now there was a chance he could see her. He bit into his bagel and sipped his coffee, a smirk forming on his lips. Katara was in for a surprise.


End file.
